Goodbye, Mommy
by rosehill
Summary: A darker take on how Rick should feel about his mother's death. Takes place at the end of the pilot episode.


Author's note: I used to watch the show '_Defenders of the Earth'_ when I was a little kid. Later, I watched some episodes as a grown-up and there was something creepy I hadn't noticed first. The computer Dynak-X is actually a disembodied woman's soul and _everyone finds it normal_. No one wonders how she feels, no one mourns for long, Flash even cheats on her once (in _Flesh and Blood_) and never feels bad about it… It ruined a good show for me. So here's my take on how the defenders should have really reacted.

Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and I'm not making any money with this fic.

_Goodbye, Mommy_

Rick Gordon glanced briefly at his father, who had just fastened his seat-belt. He felt bad. OK, this was over, they had escaped death and they were all going to fly back home but his mother, his beloved mom was gone forever. He couldn't believe this was true.

"Dad, I'm sorry", he whispered. I… I wanted to do something.

"That's not your fault, son", Flash whispered back.

Rick could tell that his father was really, really upset. The teenage boy stared at the space in front of him. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone. Tonight he would lock himself in his room and work at his computer until his eyes hurt. That was what he did whenever he felt upset: working at a science project. It usually made him feel better but now he didn't believe anything could make him feel good.

Suddenly, the little Zuffoid escaped from Kshin's arms and jumped onto Rick's lap, waving the crystal at him. The teenage boy shouted and then laughed nervously.

"Hey, Kshin, could you please keep this little thing with you?"

"He escaped me!" the kid said indignantly. "What are you thinking?"

"I think he wants to give you this", LJ supposed.

"Well, he can keep it! What would I do with a crystal?"

"Wait a minute!" Mandrake said.

He could tell that something was wrong, as if someone had been shouting silently for minutes. He grabbed the crystal, concentrated and then his face fell.

"The crystal is alive", he said slowly.

"What?" Flash said.

"It's Dale", Mandrake said with a blank voice.

Everyone felt silent. Flash and Rick just stared at each other. Could Dale have survived, after all? No, it was impossible…

"Are you sure?" Flash asked.

"Definitely", Mandrake said.

"How?"

"No idea but her soul is inside the crystal."

"So, what to do?" Flash said while Rick was taking the crystal back.

"Maybe someone should drive", Kshin suggested.

Then everyone realized the jet was flying on its own! Flash took the commands back at once and Rick stared at the crystal. What was he going to do, now?

"I can make her another body", he said suddenly.

"How?" LJ asked. "We all know you're good with science but biology is not your strongest point!"

"Then I'll work and one day we'll have her back!"

Flash glanced at his son. He had always been proud of his son's mind and he knew that if someone was able to bring Dale Arden back to life, it was probably him. It was weird, having to rely to your seventeen-years-old son to find the love of your life again.

Soon they were back at the mansion. Rick rushed to his room and found his computer. He worked alone for hours until someone knocked at his door. He didn't react. After several knocks, LJ eventually banged the door open and found himself in front of a very distraught Rick.

"Hello", he said. "Sorry to interrupt you while you're busy but we're getting a bit worried. Pizza?"

He was gesturing at Kshin and Jedda, who had just entered with some pizza and water. Rick shook his head.

"No, thanks. Not hungry."

"She said you should eat", Jedda said. "I heard her."

"What? How come you can hear her and I can't?"

"I'm a telepath."

Rick shrugged. He didn't believe in telepathy but before meeting Mandrake he didn't believe in magic either, and up to know he didn't believe in souls in crystals. So maybe this girl was indeed a telepath. This was weird.

"Did she say anything else?" he asked.

Jedda hesitated. This woman was obviously upset and terrified about being locked in a piece of crystal. On the other hand, she had told her not to upset her son. So what could she say?

"She… wants to know how you're doing."

"Well, I'm fine! I'm nearly finished with my computer. Tell her that her new home will be ready soon!"

The other kids exchanged a look, and then LJ put a hand on Rick's forehead to check if he had no fever. Rick stepped back.

"I'm fine, OK? I'm altering this computer so it can be used as an interface to talk with her. Then one day, I'll bring her back to normal. So stop trying to distract me!"

The kids exchanged another look, left the pizza box on the only place that was not covered with pieces of paper and tools (that was the bed) and left hurriedly. A few minutes later, Flash entered the room in turn and stared at his son. Rick stared back.

"Can you do it?" Flash asked.

"Sure, I can! Of course it will be a bit binding for her but…"

"Do it, then."

Rick nodded and hugged his father. Flash didn't know what to say. It was so weird, having to rely on his son to do something so important. The only moment he had felt so useless was when Dale Arden had given birth to Rick. All those hours waiting behind the door… And now years had passed and the son was giving birth to the mother…

"Eat", Flash said while loosening his hug. "You need it."

"Dad, I have more important things to do than eating pizzas!"

"I'm your father and you're going to obey me! Eat!"

Rick nodded and took a slice of pizza. He usually liked pizzas but just now it tasted like ash. He took another bite and asked:

"How's everyone doing?"

"The new guests are unpacking. Rick, no pressure, ok?"

Rick shook his head. It was about his _mother_. He couldn't feel no pressure!

"Can you bring me my old book about crystals?" he asked.

* * *

Hours later, Rick called his father. The computer was apparently ready. The two of them were now alone in front of the screen, hoping it would work.

Rick inserted the crystal, his heart pounding. A few second later, a face appeared in front of him.

"Mom?" he asked. "Is that you?"

A few seconds passed, and then a familiar voice was heard:

"Rick?"

Father and son exchanged a quick look and then Flash said:

"Dale, it's us! In front of you! Can you see us?"

"I… yes, I can", the woman said slowly. "Am I in your computer?"

"You're in Dynak-X, yes", Rick said proudly. "How do you feel?"

"Well… better since I can talk with you. Did you eat, at least?"

Flash and Rick glanced at each other. Even the disembodied Dale Arden was getting worried about his son's diet now!

"I ate", Rick said. "Do you feel ok? I'll clone you a real body one day but just now I can make you a bigger computer if you like."

"I'm… I'm ok, yes. I guess I'll need some time to adapt. No hands, no mouth and still I can talk with you…"

"I can connect you to the network, you know", Rick suggested.

"Thank you."

Dale Arden felt like crying. The problem was, she had no tears to shed. She was going to miss so many things: hugging her loved ones, feeling the wind on her skin, the smell of flowers, the taste of chocolate… But at least she could talk now. That was much better than being a plain crystal.

"I'd like to watch the stars", she said. "Wait… I can see them now!"

"You can?" Rick asked excitedly. "So you found a way to connect your mind to the cameras network on your own! That's great, mom!"

Suddenly, she shouted:

"We're under attack! Warn the others, we have to do something!"

Flash and Rick just stared at her. She shouted again:

"Warn the others and do something! Quick!"

They nodded and rushed out of the door. Dale sighed inwardly. This was going to be quite a painful existence but at least she could do something to fight evil as a human computer. She was going to be part of their team. And maybe she would be back to normal one day.

_The end…_


End file.
